Arkham
by Darkfire333
Summary: Meghan and Batman must make it out of Arkham Asylum and defeat Joker in the process. Contains Arkham Asylum and City. BatmanxOC
1. Chapter 1

Arkham

Bruce Wayne (Batman) x (OC) Meghan

Meghan's P.O.V

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

**I do not own anything except my OC, please enjoy the first chapter of Arkham**

Chapter 1

I was knocked out before I could walk into my apartment; when I woke, I was in a dirty room full of TVs and cameras. The TV came on to reveal the one person I didn't want to see. "Hello, Meghan! Long time, no see, you're trapped here in Arkham Asylum with the officers and Batman." The Joker said. 'Bruce, in here, what was he thinking?' I thought. "Let me free." I said. "Why? Batman's on his way to rescue you, so there's really no point in letting you go." He said. "You're not playing a joke on me, are you?" I asked. "On my sister? Never!" He faked. As much as I hated to admit, Joker is my brother, well I'm adopted into his family. "Well, see you when Batman saves you." He waved good-bye and the screen went black. Suddenly, a loud bang came from the corner, "Meghan, are you alright?" Batman asked. I nodded, "I'm fine."

"How'd you even get here?" He asked. "Joker's henchmen knocked me out and brought me here, said to me that the Joker wanted me here for some big party he's planning." I said. "Come, you're safer with me." He said and I followed him out the room. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry." I assured. I walked up to him, "But what were you thinking? Following Joker in the Asylum?" I asked. "I wanted to know what he was planning." He replied. "Well, now you know. Go home, I can handle him, change his mind." I said. Bruce shook his head, "No, I can do this. You just come with me until I can find you a safe place for you to hide." He said. I tiptoed higher to his face and kissed him, "I can take care of myself, Bruce. You need help."

"I work best alone." He objected. 'If only you knew who I truly am, you'd change your mind.' I thought. "Did you see Bane?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, Joker put his venom back into his system and I had to stop him, he's still alive, so you don't have to worry." He had a sour tone. "Bruce, you don't need to be jealous, I practically raised Bane, the only relationship I have with him, is like a mother's." I said. "But Bane is about our age, you would be older than we are if you raised him." He said. 'You've done it now, Meghan.' I thought. "What have you been hiding from me?" Bruce asked. "I'm not human, except for appearance. I'm a vampire, I never age, and never die, and no stake or anything can kill me. I'm a different type."

Bruce sat down, "We've known each other for ten years and you've never told me this, what else have you been hiding?" He asked. "Nothing else than that. I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if I told you, the man I fell in love with would leave me." I said. He nodded and held me, "I would never leave you, no matter what. This place looks good to hide, you stay here; I'll track down Joker." He said. "I want to help you. Please, I don't want you to get hurt, or possibly die." I said. Bruce sighed, "Alright, help me. But you can't get in the way." He said. I looked at him, "Since when have I been in your way?" I asked. He laughed, "Never, which is why I know you won't." He said. "Aw, look. Meghan's got Batman to laugh. Don't those lovebirds look adorable?" Joker laughed and the intercom shut off.

We got out of the building, "I need to get to the secret lab in the Gardens, you look out for thugs." He said. I looked up above and everywhere. "Strange, there's no one. All of the must be-"I got cut off by a huge mutated plant burst from the ground. "Poison Ivy's work, no doubt." Batman muttered. "I thought she was locked up." I said. "Harley Quinn let her go; Joker put venom into her system. So this explains what's going on. Come, we still need to go to the Gardens." He said. When we finally go there, mutated plants covered the area. "There you are, Batman. Oh, and your girlfriend came too, isn't that lovely? Too bad it won't last once Batman finds out." She said, winking at me. Bruce looked at me, "You told me you were hiding nothing else from me." He said. "This one you definitely don't want to know." I said. "When will you see that I'm not going to hate, or leave you if you open up?"

"Too many men have, dear. She's afraid that you will." Poison Ivy said. "B-man! You found the secret lab, and within secret labs, someone holds secrets." Joker said. "What are you talking about, Joker?" Bruce asked. "Long ago, my parents found a sweet little ten year old girl passed out on our doorstep. My mother felt pity, and decided to adopt her. My father didn't care much, as long as he could still buy alcohol. I cared for my newfound sister named Meghan Serena Shal." He said. Batman looked at me, "You're Joker's sister?" He asked. "Yes, but that doesn't change who I am." I defended. "Yes, she's not a crazy psychopath like I am." Joker said. Batman nodded, "I know, it's just that…" He trailed off, the TV went blank and I walked up to my dear beloved Bruce. "I'm sorry." I said. "You don't need to apologize; I understand why you didn't tell me that." He said and kissed my cheek, "Still not leaving you." He said and winked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 of Arkham, please enjoy. I do not own anything except my OC, sorry this one's long.**

**Chapter 2**

"If you want to stop Joker, you're going to go through me." Poison Ivy declared. "Poison Ivy, you don't have to do this! Look at your plants, they don't look so good." I said. "No, they're stronger. At first I thought the venom was hurting my babies, but in reality, it was making them stronger." She said and a giant flower-like plant engulfed her. "Now, let's see if you can stop me now!" Poison Ivy said. The plants' roots came out of nowhere and attacked both Bruce and myself. "Dodge the attacks, and when she fires, use your batarangs to shoot her, that might work. I'll distract her." I whispered. Batman nodded and we did exactly what was planned. Finally, Poison Ivy was defeated. "I don't know what I would do without you, Meghan." Bruce said. "You'd be lost, now let's get out of here." I said. "The only way out is through the sewers, Poison's plant is in the way of the main exit."

I groaned, "I don't want to put up with Killer Croc, maybe we can find a way to avoid him." I said. He nodded, "I agree, I'm not much in a mood for it." He said and we went into the sewers, where the air was barely breathable. There was a rumble vibrating sensation through the floor. "If that's Croc, I swear I'm going to scream." I said. But it wasn't, it was Poison Ivy's plant's coming at us. Batman grabbed my hand and we both ran, "We need to trap it." I said. "I know. There's a door coming near, we can go there." He said and we did just that. We closed the door. "Batman, how'd you like the hallucinations?" A voice came from behind us. "Scarecrow, finally showing yourself?" Batman said. "Only because I noticed Meghan with you."

"Remember that dinner I promised you? Tonight sounds good, doesn't it?" He asked. I shook my head, "No thank you, Jonathan." I said. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're with Batman over there. Won't it be a surprise for him to find out we used to date." He said. "I know that, she told me this." Batman said. "Oh, well then, how about another trip to the past." He said and tried to inject his fear toxin into Batman. But before Scarecrow could, Killer Croc came in and dragged Jonathan into the water. Then, Croc came back out. "Batman, you're next! Then your pretty girlfriend." He said and ran towards us. Batman grabbed my hand and we both ran. "Maybe we shouldn't have talked about it." I muttered. We finally escaped, both panting. I noticed fireworks going off.

"Looks like it's time for the party. Bruce, promise me you'll be safe." I said. He nodded and began to walk. "I'll come with you, you need someone." I said. He nodded, "Maybe your help, too." He said. I kissed him and we both walked to a door with my brother's face painted on it. "Go right in, guest of honor and his girl." One of the guys said. "It'll be alright." I whispered as a bunch of thugs clapped and applauding for Batman. Once we left the hall, there was Joker, with another one, one on the TV, one holding the TV. He was talking about how exciting it's going to be. "Oh, and Meghan; please have fun too." He laughed and Joker pulled the TV away and counted down from ten, then a bomb went off. I helped Batman up, "Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, "Let's just get this over."

We followed where Joker went; we entered a big room with two Bane-sized officer guards in cages. "Welcome to the big event! Batman, let's get this started, shall we?" He said and opened the gates. "I'll handle the two guards, you get the rest." I suggested. He nodded and I ran straight to the guards. "Now, Meghan, you wouldn't attack a guard, would you?" Joker teased. I fell to the ground, "It's no use Batman, I can't defeat them." I panted. "Meghan can't beat them? She's a vampire, too. Batman, looks like you're all by yourself." Joker taunted. Batman ran to me, "It'll be alright, just gather your strength." He said and went back to fighting. I got back up and helped him.

"I think you're right, it's too much." Batman said, panting. "Stop! What's that you said, too much for Batman and Meghan? Well, I know just what to do. Batman and Commissioner Gordon look like they need pepped up!" He said and pulled a gun full of Titan liquid. He shot one at Gordon, but Bruce jumped in front of him. Joker laughed, "Looks like someone was eager!" He said. Bruce pulled the syringe and began to mutate. But something was wrong, it wasn't as quick as the last time Joker used his henchmen for the Titan. "You're trying to stop transforming! I know how to make you give in." He said and pulled out a feather and tried to tickle Bruce. He hit him, "You're ruining my big night! All I wanted was to make you see the world how I see it, laughing and bleeding in a corner. But you denied me even that." He said and went up to me.

Joker put a knife to my neck, "Give in, or Meghan dies." Joker said. "Don't do it." I mouthed. Batman looked into my eyes and I knew exactly that he was going to give in. He did, Bruce began to get large as Bane, but stronger. "Yes! With you by my side, we'll be invincible." Joker said and put the gun to his chin and shot the titan-filled bullet into him. "Oh no." I muttered and looked at Bruce; he was like Bane, only stronger like I said. He looked at me; I tried not to look scared, but I failed. He turned his head down, and Joker then turned into a Bane himself. Joker grabbed him and both went to the roof. I quickly ran up there to see Batman and Joker fighting, every once in a while Joker would flee to the upper side and pose for the news helicopter while Batman fought his henchmen.

I ran up to Joker and kicked him, he fell down and Batman punched him, Joker then fell to the ground unconscious. But Bruce kept beating him up, "Batman, you can stop, he's done!" I said, but he ignored me. "You're going to end up killing him! Wasn't it your one rule not to kill?" I said to him. He immediately stopped and looked at me; he slowly got up and walked towards me. He caressed me with one of his large hands, "I'm sorry." He said, "I did it to protect you." He continued. "Joker wasn't going to kill me; he did it to get you to give in." I said. "No, he was going to kill you." He objected. I shook my head, "I told you, nothing can kill me. I'm a different type of vampire." I said. He picked me up and studied me, then gave me a hug. While I was being squished I grabbed the antidote he must have made while in the Gardens, and I put the syringe into his chest.

He grunted, but soon enough changed back. I caught him while he stumbled, "its okay, I got you." I said. "Did…did Joker win?" He panted. "He almost did, if you hadn't stopped him." I said. He nodded, "Did I turn into a Bane-sized monster?" He asked, looking at his ripped clothes. "Yeah, but you did it to save me and everyone else." I said. He nodded while Commissioner Gordon came running in, "Batman, what on earth were you thinking? Giving in to the Titan formula!" He said. "Did it…to save Meghan…and everyone else." Batman panted. Gordon sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Batman, once you're up to your feet, go home and rest, you deserve it." He said and went away. "Did I impress you?" Bruce asked. I laughed, "Yeah, but don't do that again." I said. He laughed and kissed my cheek, "I love you, Meghan." He said. I smiled, "I love you too, Batman." I said and helped him get to his feet. We exited the building, "What happened to your batmobile?"

"In the waters, I used I to stop Bane. We're going to use the jet instead." He said and grappled the backside of it and grabbed me. We both got in the plane and drove home. "It's been one long night." I said. "You're telling me." Bruce laughed. He landed in front of my apartment. "I'm not allowed to see Wayne Manor?" I joked. He laughed, "Actually, I was thinking I could stay with you for the night." He said. I nodded, "Oh, okay." I said, he got out and put the jet to autopilot back to his batcave. We held hands on the way up the stairs. Mrs. Brooke and her son were heading down, "Oh, hello Meghan, are you alright? I saw you on the news, said you were trapped in Arkham Asylum with Batman. I knew it was stupid of them to reopen that facility." She said. I nodded, "I'm fine, thanks to batman, he saved me."

Ben looked at me with awe, "Batman saved you? That's so awesome!" He said laughing and looked at Batman with wide eyes. "Whoa, it's Batman! Mom look, it's Batman!" Ben said excitedly. "Yes, yes, now let's go, we need to check if grandma's okay." She said and both of them left. "He's a big fan of yours." I said. He smiled, "I can see that, but I don't think his mother is." He said. I shook my head, "No, she doesn't like you. She thinks you're a bad influence on her son." I said and we finally reached my door. I unlocked it and we both went inside. I found Bane sitting on my couch, "Bane, what are you doing here?"

He turned to look at me, "I requested that I come to see you, but don't worry, I can't hurt anyone with this shock collar on." He said. Bane got up and hugged me, "Miss Vampire hasn't aged a bit, hasn't she?" Bane laughed. I couldn't help myself but to laugh as well. "What did I tell you about that venom?" I whispered in his ear. "I couldn't help it, mama. Joker forced it into me when I told Batman what his plan was." He said. "Oh, well did you ask to be cut down?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah, but I talked too much for it to happen, and Joker did it so fast." Bane said. "Well, it's a good think that Batman was there to stop you before anyone got hurt, right?" I said. He nodded, "I'm sorry, mama." He said. "Don't apologize to me; you know who you need to apologize to."

He nodded and looked at Batman, "I'm sorry, but don't think that'll stop me." He said. I slightly slapped his arm, "You're not doing anything to him. Now, next time I come to visit you, I might bring some Shepard's Pie with me and we can eat that, instead of that disgusting food they serve there." I said. "Thanks, mama." He said and left. "That's how you do it." I said and laughed. "You got him to apologize." He said in awe. I nodded, "It's what mamas do. I told you I practically raised Bane, he looks up to me like I'm his mother." I said. "Why did you raise him?" He asked. "Because he was lonely and no one else wanted him." I explained. "But how would you know that?" Bruce asked. "I saw it in his eyes, I know how he felt more than anyone else, to not be wanted, and to be lonely. My parents sold me to be studied at age ten, technically one hundred, but I disguised myself. Then the person that tested me put me at the Joker's parents' doorstep. You know the rest." I said. "So, Joker was telling the truth when he told me he was your brother."

I nodded, "Trust me; he was much different back then. If his father wasn't such a jerk and a alcoholic, he wouldn't end up like this." I said. He nodded, "Do you still care for your brother?" He asked. "Why do you think I stopped you from killing him, besides your own rule?" I said. He nodded, "You still care for him, even if he's a psychopath." He said. I nodded, "Yeah." I only said and took his mask off, "It's warm in here, and you'll end up sweating." I said. He nodded his face dirty and tired. "How about we go to bed." I suggested. He nodded and followed me to my room; I quickly changed into pajamas while Bruce got out of his uniform. We got in bed, "Good-night." I said and kissed him. He smiled, "Good-night." He said back and kissed me. I fell asleep around twelve.

I heard him go to sleep around two. I dreamt of what happened tonight, what would've happened if I hadn't put the antidote on Bruce, and what would've happened if I hadn't stopped Bruce from killing the Joker. I woke up around ten-thirty. I groaned and looked at the calendar, "Good thing I'm off." I thought and got up. Bruce was still sleeping; he looked at peace and innocent. I went to the kitchen and cooked some breakfast. I saw his mask lying on the floor and I quickly grabbed it and put it with the rest of his uniform. 'That would be a close one if someone entered and saw that.' I thought. I heard Bruce wake up and enter the kitchen, "Bacon and eggs." He said. I smiled, "Yeah, it's been a long time since I've cooked them. I wanted to cook something easy this time."

He nodded, "Did you sleep good last night?" He asked. I shrugged, "Can't really say." I replied. "That sounds about right on how I slept. I kept getting flashbacks." He said. "Good or bad?" I asked. "Some good, some bad, it doesn't matter now. I'm awake and hopefully they don't come back." He said. "I hoe you're staying for this food." I said and handed him a plate. He nodded, "I'm starving." He muttered and sat down. "Meghan, I saw what happened, are you alright?" My friend Elena asked, bursting in. "Obviously if I'm here." I said. She hugged me, "I want to slap that Quincy Sharp for reopening that Asylum! Worst of all, you were stuck there with Batman, I saw him mutated and he was trying to squeeze the life out of you." She said. "No, Elena, Batman saved me, he mutated to save me from getting knifed." I said. She shook her head, "Doesn't matter now, you're here, safe. That's all that matters."

I nodded and handed her a plate, "Thank you, Meghan." She tanked and sat down. "Oh, hello Mr. Wayne, what are you doing here?" Elena asked. "Came to see if Meghan was doing okay after that incident at Arkham Asylum." He said. "That's sweet of you. Oh, I almost forgot, Meghan, Chris is stopping by; I think he has a surprise for you." She said excitedly. I sighed, "I already told you, I'm taken." I said. "You never told me who, which makes me think you're making it up. Now, I heard Chris will take you to see 'The Nutcracker' ballet, isn't that exciting." She squealed. "Elena, I'm dating Bruce." I said. Bruce gave me a surprising look, which I knew later it would turn into an argument. Elena looked at Bruce, "Is this true?"

He nodded, "We didn't want to tell anybody just yet, so this is between you and us, got it?" He said. She nodded, "Of course, I'll tell Chris that you're busy and still coping." She said and left. "Why did you do that?" Bruce asked. "I didn't know what else to do! You'd get jealous if I went with Chris, all because you want to keep this relationship a secret." I said. Bruce sighed, "People have seen you with Batman, kissing him. If they see you with me, it'll bring questions, like if Bruce Wayne is Batman, or is Meghan cheating on Batman with Bruce Wayne. My cover can't be blown. Because if Joker or anyone like that finds out, they can take me out anytime." He said. I nodded, "You're right, I wasn't' thinking. I'm just so tired of keeping this secret." I sighed. He nodded, "I know, but I need to do this. I need to be Batman so at least the people of Gotham can sleep safely."

I nodded, "I know, I know." I mumbled. He kissed me and changed into his clothes that he left here the last time. "I can mend the suit for you." I said. He smiled, "Thank you." He said and left. I cleaned up the kitchen when the phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Meghan? Elena says you're still coping about the Asylum. I was planning on taking you to the Nutcracker ballet, but I can come over and comfort you." Chris offered. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good now." I said. "Are you sure? I mean, putting up with Joker and Batman must be hard." He said. "Chris, Batman saved me from the Joker, and I'm sure I'm fine. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said. "Okay, talk to you later." He said and hung up.

'Chris, why can't you see that I'm not interested?' I thought to myself. I wanted Bruce here with me, that way I could have someone to talk to, Elena's at work, I definitely don't want to talk to Chris, not after that, and Bruce is busy with duties. I finally gave in and dialed Arkham Asylum's number. "Hello, Arkham Asylum, how can I help you?" A clerk answered. "May I talk to the Joker?" I asked. "Hold on a minute, let me check." She said and I waited for a couple of minutes. "Yes, but only for ten minutes." She said and forwards me to the Joker. "Who is it that's calling me?" The Joker picked up. "Your sister, how's being back home?" I asked. "Good, good. Nothing like dirty water and nasty food."

"Sooner or later I'm visiting Bane with some Shepard's Pie; I can drop some off for you." I said. "You would do that, for me?" He laughed. "You are my brother after all." I said. "Can you let me out, then?" He asked. "I don't think so. Shepard's Pie, and that's it." I said. "Oh alright, at least your cooking's good." He said. "I'll take that as a compliment; see you when I'm done cooking." I said. "Alright, good-bye." He said and I hung up and started cooking. Shepard's Pie was quite easy for me to make as well. Once I was done, I packed the food into a container and set off back to the Asylum. I know it was crazy for me to do, but I told Bane and Joker I'd come visit. Once I got there, I requested to see Both Bane and Joker.

"Alright, what's in the container?" The guard asked. "Shepard's Pie." I answered. The guard nodded and led me to the dining room where bane and Joker both sat on the table waiting for me. "What took you so long? I'm only kidding; I'm excited for some of that pie." Joker said, back to normal. I opened the container and one of the cooks brought some plates and silverware. "How's Harley?" I asked. "She's doing fine, locked back up, safe and sound." Joker said. "That's good, how are you, Bane?" I asked. "Good, now that I have good food in my system." He said. "Did you hear the good news, Meghan?" Joker asked. "What?" I asked. "Bruce Wayne is coming here to speak to us." He said. "Is he now? When would that be?" I asked. "He's coming today, you should join us and see what Mr. Wayne has to say."

I nodded, "Okay." I agreed and we all continued eating the food. 'It can't harm me if he can't' see me in the crowd.' I thought and we all headed to the main hall where Bruce was standing behind a podium. "Meghan, you should sit in the middle of Bane and I." Joker suggested and I did just that. I noticed Scarecrow sat one row ahead of me; he caught my gaze and gave me a wave that I didn't return. "How rude of you, Meghan, after all, he talks nonstop about you." Joker laughed. I rolled my eyes as Bruce called for attention. "I heard about the recent events on Arkham Asylum, and I feel it is my duty to tell you what Batman has told me." He started. "I had no idea Mr. Wayne was in contact with Bats." Joker mumbled. "Me either, I guess we do learn something everyday." Bane added.

"Batman has told me that as the Dark Knight, he is always watching out for Gotham's citizens and will protect them against you." He continued. "And yet we always come back for more." Joker laughed. "As for the rumors of Batman having a girlfriend, this is false, me having a girlfriend is false, too. So get that out of your mind." He said. I have to say, I felt like my heart was tearing to shreds. Joker raised his hand, "Wait just a minute, Mr. Wayne." He said. "Yes?" Bruce asked him to continue. "I know for a fact that Batman has a girl, I saw them kissing while they both stopped me from creating a Titan army." He said. "Really, and who would that woman be if Batman had such one?" Bruce asked. "Why, my sister of course!" Meghan Serena Shawl, sitting next to me here." He said, pointing at me. 'I'm going to be hearing about this later.' I noted. Bruce laughed, "I'm sure Meghan's not your sister."

"Oh, but she is! Why would she be here? She's visiting dear old Bane and I, she even made us Shepard's Pie." Joker said. Bruce glared at me, telling e that he was going to talk to me later about this. I sighed and put my head to my hands. "Oh, I must be embarrassing her; I'll just shut up and sit down." He said. "Okay, anyway just because you're here, doesn't mean you can make these guards' jobs difficult." He said. "But it's fun to, just seeing their faces each time you mess with them." Joker mumbled to Bane, and as a response, Bane laughed silently. Once Bruce's speech was over, Bane, Joker and I went back to the mess hall. "Hopefully the pie is still good and warm." Joker said and took a bite. "Mm-mm, you're cooking always satisfies my tummy."

"Thank you." I said. "I thought Mr. Wayne was just here to make a speech." Bane said. I looked to where they were looking; Bruce was talking to one of the inmates. "I guess he wanted to get to know us a little more." Joker assumed. Bruce finally got to our table, "I take it this is bane and Joker." He said. "Yes, how are the old Bats?" Joker asked. "Mending from the incident." He replied. "I do hope he gets better, it wouldn't be the same if Batman wasn't around." Joker laughed. I'm sure he'll be fine. How are you Bane?" He asked. "Good, I'm doing well. Meghan's Shepard's Pie is fantastic!" He said. "Is it now? May I have some, then?" Bruce asked. I made him a plate and handed it to him. He took a bite and nodded, "This is good."

With that he excused himself and went to talk to the others. "Excuse me, Miss Shawl? Scarecrow has requested to see you." The intern said. "It's okay; go see Scarecrow, Bane and I will still be here." Joker said. I nodded and the intern led me to his cell. "Mr. Crane, Meghan's here as you requested." She said. "I told you, it's Scarecrow." He objected. The intern left and I just stood there, not sure on what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Please enjoy

"Well, come in, have a seat." He gestured me in. I sat down next to him, "What did you want?" I asked. "I just wanted to see my ex-girlfriend, see how she's doing." He said. "I'm doing well." I said. He nodded, "Good, you know I was thinking, maybe you're better off without Batman." He said. "I'm not leaving him, Jonathan. I left you for a good purpose." I said. He took his mask off; his brown hair had grown a few inches, "What purpose would that be? I never would test my fear toxin on you; I wouldn't harm you in any way. Meghan, you left me for that stupid man!" He said. "You thought I left you because of that? Jonathan, you were getting out of control."

"So what? If you truly loved me like you said you did, then you would've supported me no matter what." He said, coming closer to me. "I still love you, Meghan. I do talk about you nonstop. I want to be with you, please just let me be with you." He pleaded. He leaned down and kissed me. I felt something being inserted. Jonathan put his mask back on, "This'll change your views on Batman." He said and dismissed me. I felt lightheaded and I exited his room. I accidentally bumped into Bruce, "Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry. I should've-"I stopped when I looked at him, I screamed in horror. What I saw was a fanged human, no it wasn't human. "Are you alright?" It asked me. "Get away from me! Don't even touch me." I warned, hissing at him, and baring my fangs. "Scarecrow must've put some of his fear toxin into her." The monster said to his kind.

"Right, I'll go check on him." He said and left. The monster checked to see if it was clear, "Meghan snap out of it, it's just the fear toxin." He said, shaking me. I finally snapped out of it, "Oh, Mr. Wayne, I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to have done that." I said. Bruce kissed my cheek, "It's alright, what were you doing there? Never mind, you can tell me later." He said and the guard came back. "Scarecrow's in no mood to talk, let's just go someplace else. Are you okay, Miss?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I'll just go back to the mess hall." I said. When I came back, Joker and Bane was still there, "How'd it go?" Joker asked. "It went good, he talked to me, I talked to him." I said. "Oh, come on! There must've been more than that." Joker said. "He did inject some fear toxin in me, but that's done and over with."

"That was very mean of him; did he have a reason for it?" Bane asked. I nodded, "He tried to hit on me, and when I objected he got mad and injected me." I said. "Miss Shawl, your time is up." The intern said. "Oh how time flies! Promise me you'll come back for another visit soon, don't forget about dear old bane and I." He said. I nodded and gathered my belongings and left the asylum. Bruce was standing next to my car. 'Here it comes, prepare yourself, Meghan.' I thought. "Are you crazy? You just barely got out of there alive and now you com back." He asked. "I thought we couldn't see each other in public." I said. He sighed, "No one's here to see us, still, what were you thinking?"

"I told Bane I'd visit him, and I wanted to talk to someone, Elena's at work, you were busy, and I told Chris to back off when he called me. So, I decided to call Joker and I told him I'd bring him and Bane something to eat, and so I did." I said, "And as if you have any room to talk! You barely got out of there too." He looked at me, "Yeah, you're right. Here, I'll take you home." He offered and got in the driver's seat. I got in the car and handed him the keys. "So, did you think you inspired them?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, but at least I talked to them, warning them of what Batman would do." He said. I nodded, staring out the window. "What were you doing in Scarecrow's cell?" He asked. "He requested to see me."

"He talked to me, got angry at me, and injected me with his fear toxin." I added. "Why did he get angry at you for? You did nothing but talk to him." He said. "He got mad at me because I wouldn't let him get his way with me." I said. Bruce immediately stopped the car, "He tried to lay hands on you...did he kiss you?" He asked. "He got mad at me and said; "This'll change your views on Batman!" and he inserted his fear toxin into me." I said. Bruce was silent on the way home. When he dropped me off he said good-bye and walked to the bus station. 'He's mad at me.' I assumed and went inside. Once I got to my block, I went to my room and started to repair Bruce's suit. I sewed all the rips and tears in the clothe, and fixed the cape with the material he gave me.

A knock came at the door, I opened t o see Bruce. "I thought you were going home." I said. He shook his head and kissed me. He picked me up and carried me to my room, still kissing me. "You forgot to shut the door." I said and got up. Once I shut the door, I went back to my room. Bruce kissed me again until he had had enough. "I'm sorry about all that. I don't want to keep this secret, either. But I have to." He apologized. "It's okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Please enjoy

-6 months later-

I stood in the crowd watching Mr. Wayne give his speech on why Arkham City, Asylum, and Black gate should be shut down and moved to a better facility. I noticed the T.Y.G.E.R vans drive in, 'What do they want now?' I asked myself as the mercenaries came bursting out and ran to Bruce. They said something, but I couldn't hear them. 'That's odd, why wouldn't I be able to hear them? Someone would've had to know that I'd be here, and to know I'm a vampire to block out voices from afar.' I thought. Who would be the only one here to know this? I thought long and hard, 'Strange! He's behind this, I'm sure of it.' I didn't want to believe that a man like that was here, and I'm sure he's brainwashed those mercenaries to capture Bruce.

They took him inside Arkham City; I silently followed them to where they were keeping him. Bruce was tied to a chair, with Hugo Strange talking to him about knowing his secret and if he interferes with Protocol 10, he'll tell everyone. I hid as Mr. Strange left. I then quickly run to Bruce, "Are you okay?" I asked stupid of me to ask that, of course he's not okay. He looks at me, "Help me, please." He said. I got him off the chair and tried to pry off his cuffs. "I thought you were a vampire, can't you just pull them off?" He asked. I shook my head, "Hugo Strange made these to where any type of vampire can't possibly break them." I said. Figures he would do such a thing. "How would Strange know about vampires? Bruce asked. "The less you know the better."

He shook his head, "You kept secrets from me before, what's with Strange knowing about vampires?" He asked. Before I could answer him, one mercenary came in and grabbed both Bruce and I. "Come on, hurry up! Bruce and Meghan, you both go on Line A." He ordered. We both lined up, "This isn't right; Hugo must've heard your speech and didn't like it." I muttered. "Yeah, but what's Protocol 10?" Bruce asked. I thought about it, "I've heard about it, I just can't remember what it is. You might want to ask Silena, she might know." I suggested. Bruce nodded, "If anyone knows anything wrong wit this city, it's her." He agreed, "Alfred, I need the batsuit, can you send it?" He asked. "Of course, sir." He replied. "Thanks for repairing it, Meghan." Bruce thanked. "You're welcome." I only said and we both waiting for the jet.

Finally the jet came and dropped off a huge cylinder object that held Bruce's suit. "You still need to explain how Hugo knows so much about vampires." He said. "I'll tell you later, Silena's in danger from Two-Face." I said. 'Finally I can use my powers.' I thought. Or, Catwoman, as she's best known as. Batman followed me all the way there, fighting thugs on the way. Once we finally got in, Silena was hanging upside down in a large pool of acid. "We need to get her down from there." I said. I found a ladder and went up, with Batman right behind me. "I'll distract Harvey's thugs, you get Silena."

I got down and one by one, each thug became a knocked out one, "Meghan! What are you doing here?" Harvey asked. "Helping someone save Silena." I replied. "Aw, that's sweet of you Meghan." Silena cooed. Harvey pulled out his gun and pointed it at me. "Batman, show yourself or your girlfriend's dead!" Harvey shouted. "That's not going to kill her, Harvey. She's a stronger vampire, stronger than any others like her. Some bullet's not going to bring her down." Silena said. "That's true, but his is a special made gun, hand-crafted from Hugo Strange himself. This one can kill her." Harvey said, smiling. Batman then glided down next to me. "You're not going to kill her, I won't let you." He said. Silena then cut herself down and put Harvey in her place.

"Looks like this city is dangerous for you too, Meghan. Everyone has those types of guns now." She said. 'I have to be more careful from now on with this city.' I noted. "Why does Strange know so much about vampires?" Batman asked. "He only knows about Meghan, the others he hasn't got a clue on. But he knows a lot about Meghan." Silena informed. Batman looked at me, "Why does Hugo know so much about you? You don't even know the guy very well." He asked. I sighed, "He created me, my parents sold me to him in 1969 and put some of Dracula's blood in me, but he also put something else, I don't know what, but that made me abnormally better than any other vampire. Hugo studied me for a long time. Bu I escaped from his hands, disguised myself as a ten year-old and fell asleep on a doorstep."

"So, he would know a lot about you then." He said. I nodded, "I wished every night my parents never sold me to him. But they did, Hugo offered a lot of money for him to take me away." I said. "But that doesn't explain why he wants to kill you." He said. "He doesn't want to; he gave those guns to keep her from interfering with you. If she dares tell you anymore than what she already has, he'll order everyone to hunt her down and kill her." Silena said. Batman nodded, "Catwoman, do you have any idea about Strange's Protocol 10?" He asked. "Never heard of it, but I did hear that Strange's been working with the Joker." She said. Batman and I noticed a green gunpoint laser marked on Silena's head. "Watch out!" Batman warned and pulled Silena out of the way as the gun fired. "You're not safe here, no one is. I suggest you go someplace safe while I try to find Meghan one."

"But Batman, hasn't Meghan helped you a lot in Arkham Asylum?" I mean, if she hadn't put the antidote in you, you'd still be a Bane-sized monster." Silena said. "But the guns there couldn't kill her, this time they can, and you said everyone had them." He said. 'Great, once he does find someplace safe for me, he definitely won't let me help him, or come with.' I thought. "They're not going to shoot her, not as long as she doesn't poke through Hugo's business for you." She said. "But what if one accidentally shoots her, then what? Yeah, I'm taking her someplace safe." He said. "Sorry." Silena mouthed and said good-bye. "I can look after myself." I said, not wanting it to sound mean, but it did. "I know, but I can't risk you getting killed." Batman said and looked to where the bullet landed. "Now, I'm going to find where the gun is." He muttered and left the building.

"I guess I'm safe here or something?" I asked, knowing he couldn't hear me. "Hey, Meghan, let me down and I promise I won't kill you, or Batman." Harvey said. "Sorry, Two-Face, he'll get mad at me again." I said and left the building. Suddenly there was a big explosion coming from the top of the church. I ran and found Batman gliding towards me. "You shouldn't have followed me." He said. "I did anyways, so what?" I said. "I guess putting you with Two-Face isn't safe anyways. Come, I'll find someplace." He said. "So, who's responsible for the gunfire?" I asked. "The Joker, apparently he's sick." He said. "Sick? That Titan formula must've gotten to him." I assumed. He nodded, "Chances are he'll die, unless there's a cure."

I nodded and we walked and found a place called, 'Joker's Funhouse!' "Something tells me that my brother's in there." I said. Batman nodded, "You get in that car until I get back." He said. "No, I'm coming with you; I want to see how bad my brother is." I said. Batman shook his head, "Please get in the car and wait for me." He said. I nodded and went in the car, "Meghan, wait!" Batman called out. He ran to me and kissed me, "Promise me you'll come back." I said. "I promise." He said and went inside while I got in the car. It had the nasty smell of trash and gas. It seemed like hours before I heard a crash from a far distance. 'Now I can hear everything.' I thought. I wanted to get out to see what that was, but I didn't want to get Bruce mad again.

A knock came at my door, I looked to see Batman. I got out and hugged him, "How bad is my brother?" I asked. "He's going to die unless I get the cure from Mr. Freeze. Meghan?" He said. "Yes?" I got worried; did Joker do something to him? "He's poisoned me with his own blood; soon I'll die as well, unless I can get the cure." He said. Tears formed in my eyes, "Let me help you get the cure! Please, just let me help. I don't want to see either of you dying." I said, crying. "I'm not going to die because I'm getting the cure. Don't worry; both Joker and I are going to live. But, seeing that you'll help me whether or not I let you or not, follow me and help get the cure." He said. I kissed him, but when he kissed me back, he held it until we got tired.

"Are you scared, Bruce?" I whispered. He nodded, "Yeah, I never thought it'd be like this." He said. I hugged him, "Don't worry, you'll make it out alive." I said. "But what about Joker, are you scared for him?" He asked. I nodded, "He's my brother, I can't let him die like this." I said. He caressed me, "It'll be fine." He assured. We followed his heat wave signal, and then we finally got there. When we entered Mr. Freeze was standing, looking as if he was waiting for someone. 'Look who's finally here, Batman and his girlfriend Meghan Serena Shawl. This town, you shouldn't be here. Thugs have guns that can kill even you." He said. "I need to help Batman." I said. He nodded, "I heard Joker's poisoned you with his own blood, and now he's sent you here to gather the cure."

"Yes, I need it for him and myself." He informed. "I'm not completely finished with it, you need to go to Ra's al Ghul, his blood is what I need. Don't ask why." He said. Batman nodded, "Okay, I'll track him down and get the blood, then bring it back. Don't toy with me, Mr. Freeze; I'm not in the mood." He warned. Mr. Freeze nodded, "Bring me back Ra's al Ghul's blood and I can finish the cure." We left, "How are we going to find him?" I asked. "By his daughter." HE answered. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Meghan, you don't have to be jealous, I'm over her, and hopefully she doesn't pull anything on me to make you mad at both of us."

He kissed me. "But still, she might do something." I only said and we walked. Suddenly, a woman came from the shadows. "Hello, Batman...Meghan." She said. "Can you take me to your father?" Batman asked. "Why do you need my father for?" She asked. "Just trust me, this one time, I just need to. Mr. Freeze is making a cure for Joker and he needs your dad's blood." He explained. She looked at him, "I know you wouldn't just go get Joker a cure, why else do you need it?" She asked. She walked closer to him, too close for my liking. "Joker poisoned me with his own blood; I need the cure for both him and me." He said and pushed her back lightly. Ever did I so wanted to claw her eyes out. 'She is going to make a move on him, just to get me mad, just wait and see.' I thought. "Come, I'll take you to my father. But she has to stay." She warned. I looked at Batman to help me.

"I'm sorry, Meghan, I can tell she means it. I need to get the cure." He said and went in the Ra's al Ghul's daughter. 'He wanted me safe, but he's left me in target sight for others to get me.' I thought and decided to take a walk. 'He probably wont' notice, since he's too busy with her.' I sneered. "What's a girl like you walking alone?" Silena asked from behind me. "Oh, it's just you. Batman left me alone for Ra's Al Ghul's daughter to get a cure." I said. "A cure, for whom?" She asked and walked with me. "Joker and himself, Joker put his blood into Batman's system. Batman and Joker will die unless he gets the cure." I explained. "Why would Batman need to see Ra's Al Ghul's daughter for a cure?" Silena asked. "Mr. Freeze is making it, but he needs Ra's blood in order to finish it."

She nodded, "So, he wants to keep you safe, but he left you out here in the open for some girl that's not even attractive." She said. I nodded, "I told him she'd make a move on him." I said. "That's a man for you, they never listen." She laughed. We saw Penguins' thugs rush over to an alleyway. Silena and I rushed over to see what was going on. I saw Batman getting beaten to a pulp. "I can see the disease is starting to take its effect." Silena said. "Stop it!" I yelled. The thugs pointed their guns at me, but slowly turned them away once they realized it was me. "What do you want, Meghan?" Penguin asked. "I want you to stop hurting Batman." I said. "Oh, but I can't, he owes me for breaking my hand." He said. "I'll take his place." I offered. "Deal, get him out of my sight."

The thugs pushed and forced me in front of Penguin, "So, how about we go to my place and have some win, huh?" He offered and the thugs pulled me away. I heard Bruce screaming for me in the distance. "So, how did you fall in love with Batman?" Penguin asked. "I'll tell you about it once we get to your place." I lied. "Sounds fair, I'm pretty sure it's a long one. I also have Mr. Crane with me; he'd be so delighted to see you." He said. 'Crap, he's there!' I thought immediately. Once we got there, Mr. Crane was sitting on the sofa and looked at me. "I thought you were bringing home Batman." He said. He didn't have his mask on, probably tired. "Meghan here took his place, couldn't bare to see him get hurt."

Penguin ordered his butler to get his finest wine, "Please excuse me, I need to attend some things." He said and went away. "Hello, Meghan, it's been six months and you've never visited me." He said. I ignored him, "I hope you still know that I love you." He said. I still ignored him. 'Oh come on, Meghan! I know you can hear me, do you want me to say sorry?" He said. I didn't know what I wanted him to do. He picked me up, "Mr. De Lune, if Penguin asks, we're in the guest room." Jonathan said. "Of course, Mr. Crane." He said. 'Why is he taking me there?' I asked myself. Crane lay me down on the bed and got on top of me. "Why don't you love me anymore? Are you afraid of me, is that it." He asked.

I shook my head, "No." I answered. He kissed my cheek, "Then what is it that made you stop?" He asked. "I told you, your experiments got out of control and you were too obsessed over it." I said. "I would've stopped for you. Meghan, you meant the world to me; you were the first girl that I took to High School dances with." He said. He kissed me and started to take my clothes off, I tried to fight him off, but he restrained me and took off his clothes. His body slid against mine, and I wanted it to end so badly. Tears came out of my eyes, "Please stop." I said. He never did, until someone banged the door open. I looked and saw Batman staring at both Jonathan and I.

Jonathan immediately got off me and I quickly put my clothes back on. Batman went to Jonathan and slammed him on the floor, "If you ever do that to my girl again, you'll be dead before you can say 'Scarecrow'!" He warned and picked me up and glided out the window. When we finally landed, Bruce let me on my feet. "What were you thinking trading places with me?" He yelled. "I didn't want to see you get hurt, and the disease is already taking effect on you." I said. Batman coughed and fell to his knees, "I know, but I have the blood, so let's get back to Mr. Freeze's." He said and we went back to his lair. "I have the blood." Batman announced. "Good, good. Now, give it to me so I can finish the cure."

Batman handed him the vial and he poured it into the machine. Batman kept looking at me, "What?" I asked. "Did you want Jonathan to make love to you?" He asked. I shook my head, "He forced me to, each time I fought against it, he restrained me." I said. "Oh, it's just that we haven't made love yet and someone like him has beaten me to it." He said. I kissed his cheek, "When we get home." I whispered. He nodded and Mr. Freeze handed him the cure. Batman opened it and drank some, but saved the rest for my brother and others who might have been infected. "Let's go get this to Joker."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Enjoy! *Sorry this one is really long*

When we got there, my brother looked extremely bad. "Oh, Meghan, what a delightful surprise! Did Batman bring me the cure?" He asked. I nodded. Batman held out the vial of the cure, Joker then ran for it and tried to take it. "I need to save some for those who might be infected as well." Batman said. "Oh, I only said that to get you to get the cure. Now, give me it!" Joker said and kicked Batman, but the bottle fell to the ground and shattered. "No!" He exclaimed and he fell to the ground and tried to drink the now useless cure. He rolled onto his back. "You know I'd have given it to you in the end, right?"

My brother began to laugh on the irony. "That's pretty funny." He said and with a final breath, he closed his eyes and succumbed to his disease. I couldn't help but cry; Batman held me in his arms and told me over and over that it'd be okay. "Here, let's go home." He said and lifted me up. He went and picked up my brother and we both went outside where dozens of people were waiting. We were silent as Batman put Joker on the police car and we both walked off. I still had tears running down my face. I replayed all the good times my brother and I had before he went crazy. Bruce didn't take me to my apartment; instead he took me to his home.

"I don't think either you or I are in the mood for anything; let's hold off for right now." Bruce said taking off his mask. I nodded and we both went to bed. When I woke, I felt nauseous and quickly ran to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door and threw up in the toilet. 'I don't think I had anything to eat last night. Maybe it's time for my annual feeding.' I thought. On the counter I found a pregnancy test. 'Why would that be there?' I thought, but it got me curious, so I used it. After a while the results showed positive. I dropped the tester and fell to my knees. A knock came at my door, "Meghan, are you okay?' Bruce asked. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't force a single word. "Meghan?" Bruce tried again. I got up, flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth. I unlocked the door and opened to see Bruce, his eyes full of worry.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head, "No." I answered. "Then what is it, what's wrong?" He asked. I showed him the pregnancy test. His eyes came from worried to anger. "I'm sorry." I apologized. He shook his head, "You don't need to apologize. Jonathan Crane's the one who should apologize to you for putting that thing inside you." He said. "Well, you can't just march in his room, because you were Batman when he last saw you." I said. "I'll just go to him as Batman, then. That child in you should've been mine!" He said. "Jonathan won't every lay eyes on the baby less know that he's the father. So, don't go kicking him around, if he doesn't know, he can't interfere." I said. Bruce took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fine, but if he ever finds out and does interfere, I'll be there." He warned. He led me to the dining table where breakfast was waiting for us. We began to eat; Alfred did a real good job on the food. "The thought just came to me, but would you want to have an abortion on the baby?" Bruce asked. I looked at him and swallowed the food, "I don't believe in abortions." I said. "You wouldn't have to put up with is baby." He said. I shook my head, "I don't think you'd like it if your mother aborted you. It's practically murder, the baby inside is alive, its heart is beating." I said. "Meghan, I don't want to take care of that man's child." He said. "Then don't, I can take care of him." I said. "But you need help, you'll get tired and you won't get any rest."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked. "I read on my spare time." He replied. "Well, if you won't help me, I might as well go to the father; I know Jonathan will help me take care of the child." I said. 'I got him now.' I thought, and tried not to smile. "You are not going to Jonathan's to have him help; he'll make a move on you again." He said. "Oh, so he can't make a move on me, but Ra's Al Ghul's daughter can?" I asked. "That's different, we didn't kiss or make love, and she just pulled off my mask and ran on about how she thought I loved her." He said. "She took off your mask? She could've blown your cover!" I said. "She won't because she's dead." He said. "Master Wayne, I presume both of you are done?" Alfred asked. Bruce and I nodded and he took away the plates.

Tears formed in Bruce's eyes, "Don't go to him, he'll take you away from me." He said, his voice cracked, "I won't, not as long as I'll have help raising the baby." I said. "Fine, I'll help. But it won't get special treatment fro me." He said. I nodded and we sat there, silence filled the room. "How about I take you home." Bruce offered, breaking the silence. I nodded and got up; he led me to his car and drove me to my apartment. I got out of the car. "Meghan." Bruce said, "I love you." He said. I smiled, "I love you too." I said and went in. Once I got to my floor, I noticed my door was unlocked. 'I know I locked the door.' I thought as I went in and saw Jonathan sitting on the sofa. "How'd you break in?" I asked. He had his mask on, "You have a spare key under the floor mat." He said, holding up the key.

'I knew I should've left it with Mrs. Brooke.' I thought. "I thought I'd drop by, but when I noticed you weren't home, where were you?" He asked. "I was with Batman." I answered, careful not to say his real name. He nodded, "You know, a little birdie told me you were expecting." He said, smiling. 'How in the hell did he find out!' I yelled at myself. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. He sighed, "That you're having a child, my child." He said. "Who told you that?" I asked. "Little old Harley Quinn who heard it from Ivy, who heard it from Catwoman." He said. 'I'm going to have a little chat with Silena soon.' I noted. "So is it true, are you having my child?" He asked.

"I was right in leaving you, you said you'd never hurt me with any fear toxin, yet you did." I said, trying to change the subject. He took off his mask and I saw it in him that he knew I was right. "I-I'm sorry, I just wanted for you to be mine. I know that you're with Batman, but I can't help feeling the same way I had for you since high school through college." He said. "But please, tell me this, are you baring my child?" He asked. 'Bruce, please forgive me.' I thought and sighed, "Yes." I said. Jonathan smiled and gave me a hug. "This is wonderful! We can take care of it together and be a real family." He said. "Batman said that you are not to be near the baby, he doesn't want you in its life. He didn't even want you to know that you are going to be a father."

He let go of me, "So you're going to obey him like you're his dog? Meghan, you're no one's pet and he's certainly not owned you, not entirely. You ran off when he told you to stay put, you helped him when he told you not to. There's still that free spirit in you that's just buried." He said. "I don't want to make him any madder than he already is. He wanted this baby to be his own." I said. Jonathan sighed, "I have the right to take care of my own child." He said. I have to admit, I felt sorry for him. "Meghan, please let me be apart of this baby's life, let me help you take care of it. I have at least that right." He pleaded. 'Bruce will be furious at me, he even might kill Jonathan himself without thinking twice and possibly avoid me for eternity.' I thought. Jonathan looked at me, waiting for a reply.

He sighed, "So he does own you, all of you, like a dog. I thought you were still that free-willed woman I fell in love with, but I guess all people change." He said and came closer to me, "Meghan, show me that I'm wrong. Show me that Batman doesn't own you, that no one owns you." He whispered. "What are you doing with her?" A familiar voice came from behind me. Jonathan stumbled back, "Batman! I-I didn't harm her, I swear." He said. "Are you okay?" Batman asked. I nodded; he picked Jonathan up by his shirt. "Why are you here?" He asked. "Harley told me a rumor that Meghan's baring my child. I came to see if it was true." He said. "She's not, got it?" He said. "Batman, it's no use, I already told him." I said. "She also made it clear that I'm not to look or be any part in the child's life." Jonathan added. Batman put Jonathan down, "Leave before I change my mind of breaking you to a pulp."

Jonathan nodded and ran out the door. "How the hell did he break into your home?" Bruce asked. "He found where I hid my spare key." I said. "You shouldn't have told him about the baby, now he'll try to be apart of its life." He said. "It's his right to, Batman." I said, knowing Jonathan was eavesdropping. Apparently Bruce knew that too, because he didn't object to me calling him that while we're alone. "You want to raise a baby to be like him?" He asked. I shook my head, "I'm raising the baby too. I'll make sure it'll never turn out like it's father. Besides, it'll be around you and me more than it'll be with Jonathan." I said. He nodded, "That's true, just try to be careful when he's around." He said. I nodded, "You might want to get rid of the eavesdropper." I whispered. He nodded and went straight to the door.

He opened it and I heard the door bump into something. "Jonathan, didn't I tell you to leave?" He asked. "Yes, uh, I'll leave now." He said and quickly left. Bruce came back in, "Are you okay, Meghan?" He asked. I nodded and sat down on the sofa. He sat down next to me, "You look tired, maybe you should go to bed." He suggested. I nodded and headed to my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I felt Bruce lay down on the bed with me and held me as I was sleeping. I dreamt that Bruce and I were married with another child, next to the first. But then that disappeared, and I was standing next to Jonathan with our child. "You and our child belong to me, now and forever." He laughed while Bruce ran up to me. Jonathan pulled out a gun and shot Bruce, and he fell to the floor, dead.

I woke up; Bruce was still there, still sleeping. I checked the time, six o'clock in the morning. I looked at the calendar, 'Looks like it's my day to work.' I thought and dressed into my nurse uniform. "You're up early." Bruce yawned. "I have to go to work." I said. "Oh, I can take you there." He offered. "That's okay, can drive." I said. I went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Bruce walked in, "You're starting to show." He noticed. I looked down and saw my baby bump. "They may take me off for maternity leave." I said. He nodded, "So...Uhm, when do the mood swings come?" He asked. I shrugged, "I don't know, really." I said and started to eat my bowl of cereal.

He sat down across form me, "Are you going to waddle anytime soon?" He asked. I laughed, "Not until later, and if you dare call me a penguin, it'll be the last thing you do." I warned. He laughed, "Don't worry, I won't." He promised. I put my bowl in the sink and started to head out, "Good-bye." I said, he did the same and I headed to my car. I drove to work and got there in a matter of minutes. "Welcome back, Meghan. Heard about that incident at the Asylum and City, are you doing okay?" My boss, Mr. Macintosh asked. I nodded, "I'm fine, Mr. Macintosh." I said. Yes, Mr. Macintosh is Scottish, but he's really funny and a good man. "May I ask, are you pregnant?" He asked, pointing at my belly. I knew there was really no point in lying, "Yes."

He nodded, "Congratulations, who's the lucky daddy?" He asked. "Mr. Crane, sir. But…it was forced." I said. "Did he rape you, Meghan?" He asked. I nodded, tears forming for no reason. "Oh, it'll be fine. Is he staying with you for the baby?" He asked. "He wants to, but Batman won't let him, he's afraid he'll raise him to be like him." I answered. "I have to say, he's got a point, we don't need another Scarecrow. But that baby's going to need a father." He said. "Batman agreed to help me out." I said. "That's good; Batman can teach the child the correct ways of what's right and wrong." He agreed. I nodded, "Yeah, I'm lucky to have him looking out for me and everyone else." I said. "Sure are, Meghan. As much as we need you here, I'm afraid I'll have to put you on maternity leave." Mr. Macintosh said. I nodded and said good-bye.

"Good luck with the baby. You can have a check up here anytime." He called out. "Thank you, sir." I said and got back to my car. When I got home, I guess Bruce decided to come back. "Did he put you on maternity leave?" He asked. "Yeah, he did. Mr. Macintosh agrees with you, on not letting Jonathan help me raise the baby." I said. "Well, that's a first. But did he say he shouldn't be able to see him or her?" He asked. "I'm guessing he meant that too." I said. He nodded, "Jonathan's a bad influence, and he would make another Scarecrow out of the baby." He said. I nodded, "But still, it wouldn't be fair to him if he can't see it." I said. "Meghan, it's your child." He said. "I wouldn't be having the baby if it weren't for him." I said. "Exactly, that baby is a mistake."

I shook my head, "No child's a mistake, and either it came from rape or sex that you didn't intend on getting a baby in the end." I said. He nodded, "You're right, just…don't let him see the child for too long." He said and left. I would rather him stay, so he could hold me while I slept, but I'm used to sleeping alone. I got ready for bed, and thought why people ask me since I'm a vampire, why can I go out in the sun. It's quite hard for me to answer, since they don't really understand. I'm made to where practically nothing kills me. Except for those guns Hugo made, I know they would kill me due to it containing my own blood. Silly at the thought of my own blood can kill me if mixed with some gunpowder.

I lay down and fixated on going to sleep. I dreamt of just the baby and me, it had my eyes and hair, but Jonathan's nose and chin. Suddenly, the baby turned into a miniature Scarecrow. "Finally, I now have an heir to the Scarecrow name!" Jonathan's voice echoed in my head. I woke up, 'That was all a dream?' I asked myself. It was still dark out, I check the clock to tell met hat it was four in the morning. I lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, hoping some water would help me sleep. After I was done, I went back to the bedroom and tried to sleep again. But, yet again, I couldn't. 'Maybe I need to feed.' I thought, so I got dressed and put my shoes on, and went outside to find my usual donor.

His name was Mark Hamill, a middle-aged man with a good humor. He's a good man, and nice enough for a poor girl like me to feed off of him. I knocked on his door, "Who is it?" He asked. "Meghan. I need to feed." I said. "I was wondering when you'd show up, and speaking of show, are you pregnant?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, I am." I replied. He nodded and let me in, Mark wasn't the type to peer in personal business, unless you wanted to tell him about it. We both sat down and he bared his neck, I could tell he's been expecting this due to his cologne. He thought it'd make it more appetizing for me, and it did, a little. I let my fangs grow out and I bit him. He wouldn't feel a thing, thanks to the endorphins that my fangs have.

I stopped myself and put my spit on the marks so it'd heal. Mark was sleeping, like he always did after I fed off of him. I picked him up with ease and carried him to his room. "Thank you." I whispered and walked out. I remember my brother used to let me feed off of him every once in a while. I smiled at the thought; I went to wal-mart and picked up a card that said 'thanks'. I bought it and put a check worth of one hundred dollars. I signed the check and hurried to Mark's place and put the card into the mail box. I then walked home and went to the bedroom, and finally went to sleep. I knew in the morning Mark would check his mail box to see my card and laugh. He'd mutter that I didn't need to give him anything.

But I felt like I needed to, I mean he's the only one that let me feed off of him, the least I could do is send him something with money to help him get through. I woke up around nine-thirty, I heard someone in my kitchen. I waked to see Elena. "What're you doing?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I sneaked in and slept here." She said. "He's beating you up again, isn't he?" I assumed. She hesitated but then, nodded, "Yes, but he's more violent this time." She said. "Honey, you need to leave him. Pack his bags up and tell him to be gone." I said. She nodded, "It's so hard, though. He looks at me and tells me he's sorry and he'll never do it again. For the first ten days, he does what he says, but after that he goes right back into it."

"Meghan, I read on the internet that if you drink formula once the baby is at ten weeks inside the womb, it'll get healthier and learns stuff quickly." Bruce walked in. "Meghan, why would you need to know about baby stuff? You're not pregnant." Elena asked. I pointed at my baby bump which was way more noticeable since the past week. "Who got you knocked up?" She asked and turned to Bruce, "It was you, wasn't it?" She accused. He shook his head, "Nope, Jonathan Crane raped her, and now she's expecting all because of him." He said. "Jonathan Crane, Meghan's ex-boyfriend? Wow, I guess he's still not over you." She said, giving me an apologetic smile. "I guess not."

"Have you figured out if it's going to be a boy or girl yet?" She asked. I shook my head, "I need to schedule an appointment." I said. She nodded, "Is Jonathan going to help out with the baby?" She asked. "Absolutely not; he's not setting one hand on that child. The only thing he'll be able to do is look at it." Bruce said. "Well, if the biological father isn't allowed to take care of his child, who'll help Meghan?" Elena asked. "I'm going to, Meghan and the baby will be safe and sound with me." He answered. "I don't know, I'd think Batman would be able to protect Meghan better, that's saying a lot too, I hate him. He about killed her, squeezing her half to death." She said. I could tell Bruce was replaying that night in his mind, "You have nothing to defend for Batman?"

"Batman saved Meghan from her brother from killing her, he changed into that monster to keep her alive! It looked like he was squeezing her to death, but he was hugging her." He said. "Meghan, you're cheating on Bruce! Are you going to let her do that?" Elena said. Bruce sighed, "They're just friends." He said. "Oh really? I saw the two of them kissing." She said. "Elena, please stop causing drama." I said. "What? I'm not cheating on my boyfriend." She said. "At least they don't beat me, and you're not even Elena, Harley. Where's Elena?" I asked. "Took you long enough don't worry, Elena's safe and sound, sleeping in her bed. I just came to see how things are going with your baby." She said and left.

"You really need a better hiding place for that spare key." Bruce said. "I know." I mumbled. Bruce walked up to me and put a hand on my baby bump, I picked him his hand and brought it to my face, and rubbed his hand, smiling. "You don't want me touching the baby bump." He assumed. "That's not it; I just wanted you to touch my face." I said. He nodded and kissed me, "I need to ask you something." He said and bent down on one knee. "Meghan Serena Shawl, I've loved you for almost eleven years now and each day I fall more and more in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, "Yes, I will." I cried and hugged him.

He smiled back and kissed me. "Oh, I was so afraid you'd say no." He said, still smiling. "Why would you think I'd say no? You know I love you as much as you love me." I said. He nodded, "I was just nervous, that's all." He said. I laughed, "I remember when I first met you, I was walking one late night, and you come up behind me as Batman." I said. He laughed, "Yeah, I asked; 'What's a lady like you wondering the streets all alone?' and how you just smiled and told me that you were just fine, but then a bunch of thugs gathered up. The look on my face when I saw you take on all of those men at once." He said. I nodded, "Then you kept asking questions, and I answered them. After that night, you couldn't stop seeing me, or talking to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Enjoy

We continued sharing stories, either teenage life or life out of high school. "You can stop calling me Batman, I'm sure it's safe now." Bruce said. I nodded, "Are you hungry, I have leftover lasagna in the fridge from yesterday." I said. He nodded and I went to fix him a plate. I handed him the plate once it was done heating from the microwave. "Thank you." He said and went right ahead and began eating. "How did you meet Jonathan Crane anyways?" Bruce asked. "My junior year of high school, our prom was coming up and it seemed like everyone was taken, except for my crush at the time, his name's David. I got the courage to ask him out and he looks at me funny, and told me that there was no way he'd be caught with someone like me."

"That's when Jonathan yelled at him to leave me alone, David did just that and went away. Jonathan came up to me and apologized for what David did and since he and I were basically the only ones without a date, we decided to go together. He was still obsessed with his observation on fear, but it didn't control him back then." I said. Bruce nodded, "After the dance, you fell in love with Jonathan." He assumed. "I thought I did, I guess you could call it, 'dating out of sympathy'. But he loved me, more than anything at the time." I said. "And he still wants you, even though you made it clear that you didn't want him anymore." He observed. I nodded, "When I left him, he didn't want to believe it; he got down on both knees and started begging me not to go away. But I could still see that he was obsessed with his work, and what he intended to do."

Bruce got up and put the dish away, "Some people can't let go of everything." He said. I laughed, "You can't let go of me." I said. "That's different, you mean everything to me." He told me. "That's exactly what Jonathan said to me." I said. "Do you still have feelings for him?" Bruce asked out of nowhere. I shook my head, "You know that feeling you get when you see an old high school boyfriend and those leftover feelings come back? That's what happened." I said. He nodded, "That's how it was with Rachel, but she wanted to be with Harvey Dent and she ended up dieing because of it." He said. "Bruce, you can't blame yourself for that." I said. "It was entirely my fault, the Joker tricked me, I should've known, and I ended up saving Harvey instead of Rachel. I hope she's happy that I found someone else like you." He said. I nodded, "I'm sure she is."

"But I can't get my head out of what Harley Quinn said about me, being in that monstrous size, squeezing you. I did meant it as a hug, but to others I guess they s aw it as me trying to kill you, maybe I was and I didn't realize it." He said. I kissed him, "You weren't going to kill me, you looked at me and I could tell that your mind wasn't affected by the Titan." I said. The real Elena came bursting in, "Meghan, boss said to me to look after you, he said you were going to have a baby, is this true?" She asked. I nodded and showed her my baby belly.

"Did Mr. Wayne knock you up?" She asked, eyeing Bruce. I shook my head, "No." I said. "Was it that Batman that tried to kill you?" She asked. I shook my head, "It was Jonathan, Elena. He raped me." I told her. Her eyes went wide, "And you're just sitting here doing nothing?" She asked Bruce. "I already dealt with it, and he's not having anything to do with the child." He said. "Who's gong to look after Meghan's child?" Elena asked. "I am, I'm helping my fiancée with her baby." He said. 'Bruce, why did you do that for? Weren't we supposed to keep this one secret?' I asked myself. "Meghan, you and Bruce are engaged?" She asked. I nodded, "But you can't tell anyone, promise?" I said. She nodded, "Oh, I knew you two would be good, much better than that Batman."

She said good-bye and left. "Funny if she ever finds out." I said. Bruce laughed and nodded, "I wonder what she'd do." He said. "Probably nag at me on why I should leave you." I assumed. We both sat down, silent. "I think you'd be safer at Wayne Manor, if people like Harley Quinn and Jonathan Crane can sneak in, anyone can." He said. "But yet they haven't harmed me." I added. "Probably because I was there, or they want to see how the baby thing's coming, because once you have it, they'll try to take the baby away from us." He said. I nodded, "That's probably true. Alright, I'll move in with you." I agreed. Bruce smiled and got up, "Okay, I'll come by tomorrow to get your things, and alert Alfred that I'm going to have you live with me."

I nodded and he left. I went to my bedroom and looked at the mirror, I was getting bigger. I turned my attention to my closet and grabbed my suitcase. I opened and found one of Jonathan's very first love letters to me. 'I thought he had that. He must've snuck it into my suitcase.' I thought and put the letter on the nightstand. I packed simple clothes that would last me until I got the rest of my belongings. The phone rang, "Hello?" I answered. "Meghan, I forgot to tell you something." Bruce said. "What would that be?" I laughed. "I love you." He said, I could tell he was smiling. "I love you, too." I told him and he hung up. I went back to packing, but left a pair of pajamas for tonight.

My stomach began to growl, so I warmed up leftovers and began to eat. After that, I took a shower and went to bed. I had a dream where Bruce used the Titan formula on himself to protect me from Jonathan. But something was off about him, Bruce was much more furious, and he grabbed Jonathan and killed him. I woke up sweating, 'That's not possible, Bruce would never break his one rule no matter what.' I thought. But he almost did when he fought against my brother; he seemed to forget that rule, what's to say he won't do it again? I shook my head. I knew that wouldn't happen, Bruce doesn't have any Titan, so he wouldn't be able to use it.

My mind wandered off on the possibilities of my nightmare. 'Call Bruce, you need to talk to him.' My brain automatically suggested. I picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" Bruce picked up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked. "No, I had trouble sleeping, same to you?" He replied. "Yeah, um, Bruce, do you still have any Titan?" I asked. "No I don't, why?" He asked. "Well, I had a dream that you still did, and you used it to protect me against Jonathan, but you broke your one rule and killed him." I said. He laughed, "As much as it pains me, I wouldn't kill him, even if he did deserve it; I'm not going to break my one rule, don't worry. I don't even have any Titan. I made sure all of it was gone when I tracked them all for Bane."

I laughed, "Let me guess, he wanted to keep it all for himself. Was he also in a toy factory?" I asked. "Yes and yes. I locked him in a room and destroyed the entire Titan. Even if there was one I missed, I have another cure that I batched up." He said. "Good, wouldn't want a rampaging Titan-sized citizens from everywhere." I said. "Yeah, that's something I don't want to put up with." He said. "Is that the reason you called? To see if I still had some Titan." He asked. "Yeah, I had a dream about it and I couldn't go back to sleep." I said. "You don't trust me." He laughed. "No, I do. It's just that I couldn't help but wonder if you did." I said. "I don't, do you need me over there? Because I can come, that way I can help you come move in with me quicker."

"Yes, that would be nice." I said. I wanted him here so he could hold me in his arms, where I feel most safe. He arrived ten minutes after we hung up. "That was fast." I mumbled as he came in. "No traffic at this time." He laughed and we went to bed. He held me in his arms; I smiled and closed my eyes. "It'll be like this every night once we're moved in." His voice calm and smooth. "Bruce, what do you want to name the baby?" I asked. "Thomas Ken Wayne." He answered. "Name him after our dads? That's typical." I laughed. "Well, what would you name the child, then?" He asked. "Gwyneth Anne." I replied. "That's a pretty name, actually." He agreed. I smiled and closed my eyes, "Meghan, there's someone at the window."

I opened to see Jonathan peeking in. Bruce groaned, "How many times do I have to tell him to stay away." He muttered and went to the window. "Go away! We're trying to sleep." He said. Jonathan shook his head, "I have a message for Meghan, from Bane." He said. "Give it to me, and I'll give it to her." He said. Jonathan slid the letter through the pane and Bruce grabbed it. "Okay, now leave." He ordered. He nodded and left, Bruce handed me the letter, and I began to read it;

Dear Meghan,

I heard that you're expecting Jonathan's child. Congratulations, I'd never thought I'd be able to have a younger sibling. If you and Batman would allow it, I'd like to see the baby.

Sincerely,

Bane

"Bane wants to see the baby." Bruce said. I nodded, "I should be getting a letter from my brother about it soon-"I stopped, I forgot that he's dead. "I almost forgotten, he's dead." My voice cracked. "Meghan, you're not over his death, are you? Meghan, I can take you to someone who can help you cope." He offered. "Then I need you, you're helping me cope." I said. "How am I helping you cope? I'm the one that let him die." He said. I nodded, "I know, but you just being here, holding me and talking makes me feel better." I said. He kissed my head, "If I were you, I'd be pretty mad at me." He said. "Only because you beat yourself up about things you need to let go on."

Bruce nodded, "I know, I'm not good with that type of stuff." He said. I kissed him, he kissed back and held me there for a long time. He rubbed my belly. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to this child." He promised, looking into my eyes. I smiled, "Thank you." I whispered and fell asleep. I could feel Bruce's breath calm and steady, which meant he fell asleep, too. 'He already loves the child, even though it's not his.' I thought. I didn't really dream of anything that night. When I woke, I felt a whole lot better. I looked at myself in the mirror, 'I'm still getting bigger.' I thought. I looked at Bruce through the mirror, still sleeping. I silently walked to the kitchen to make breakfast


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

This time I cooked pancakes, with the side of strawberries. Bruce walked in and smiled, "I should've taken a photo of that, I haven't seen you smile in ages." I said. Bruce rolled his eyes, "I smile, like when you accepted my proposal, and last night." He said. I laughed and gave him a plate. "So, what's the reason behind this smile?" I asked. "Pancakes are good, and you're getting bigger, which means that baby is almost ready." He said. I nodded, "I have an appointment to see what the baby will look like today. You can come with me." I said. He nodded, "Will we also find out if the baby's a girl or boy?" He asked. I nodded, "I think the baby will be a girl." I said. He laughed, "Of course, but what if it's a boy?" He asked. "Then it's a boy, I love the baby no matter what."

He nodded, "When's the appointment?" He asked. "At two, we have time." I said. He nodded, "Right after, we can go ahead and load up and move you in with me." He said. I nodded, "That'll be the plan for today." I said. We sat down and ate, "Why does Elena hate Batman so much?" Bruce asked. "She hates Batman because he wasn't there when Bane killed her mother." I said. He nodded, "Joker had me busy dealing with his thugs by the time Bane got to her. By the time I tried to save her, it was too late. I did bring Elena home; she was twenty, wasn't she?" He asked. I nodded, "She was still in college. I was still at the dorm; she told me that her mother was taking her someplace special."

"Does Elena know that you raised Bane, heck, does she even know you're a vampire?" He asked. I shook my head, "She hates Bane, more than she hates you, if she were to ever find out that I raised Bane, she'd be furious. As for the vampire bit, she's terrified of my kind. She'll never talk to me again." I said, putting away my finished plate. "I don't think Elena would be pretty happy with you for keeping that secret from her, but if she was a good friend, she'll stay with you." He assumed. I sighed, "A vampire's life is never easy. I don't know how we do the things we do." I said. "How lonely is the vampire life?" He asked. "Sometimes, we kill ourselves to ease the pain, the loneliness."

"That's awful; did you try to do this?" He asked. "I tried, once. But then I met you, you changed my mind. I say a vampire's life is a lonely one because we have to watch our loved ones die and be forced to move on to find another, unless one accepts to become one with the night." I said. "Let me be one with the night, I'm practically am already, I don't want you to see me die, less be forced to move on." He said. I looked at him, "Are you sure? I never changed anyone, I might kill you." I said. He nodded, "I'm sure, I want to spend every lasting night with you, and if you or we decide to kill ourselves, we can die together." He replied. I nodded, "After we're married, and after I give birth to this baby. Don't worry about me wanting to die."

He looked at me, "Why? Once we are done and technically an old married couple, shouldn't we die together?" He asked. I smiled, "That will happen. Since my blood will become your blood, we'll have the choice to age, or stop aging. I have that ability." I said. He nodded, "Clever, you are." He complimented. "We better start going if we don't want to be late for the appointment." I said, taking notice of the clock. We arrived at the hospital in just the nick of time, "Hello Miss Shawl, Mr. Wayne. I take it you're here for the appointment?" The intern presumed. I nodded, "Good, Doctor Macintosh will be with you shortly." She said and gestured us to sit down. "I hate hospitals." Bruce whispered. "Who doesn't?" I laughed silently. "Miss Shawl? Doctor Macintosh will see you."

Bruce helped me get up and we walked to the observation room. "Hello Meghan, Mr. Wayne." Doctor Macintosh greeted. "Hello." Bruce and I replied in unison. "Okay, if you'd gladly sit on the bed there, Meghan." He pointed at the bed. I nodded and pulled my shirt up. "This is nurse Bufford; she'll be helping me today." He said. "Hello Elena didn't know you were working today." I greeted. "I requested this appointment so I could see the baby as well." She said. Doctor Macintosh put the usual on and turned the screen on. "There she is! Looks like you're having a baby girl, and another baby girl. Twins by the look of them." He said. 'Jonathan always wanted twins. I wonder what he'd do.' I asked myself. "Seeing that you look ready to pop, I feel safe to say you're due next week."

"Next week? That's too soon." Bruce said. Doctor Macintosh laughed, "Every father says that." Bruce shook his head, "I'm not these girls' father." He objected. "I know, Meghan told me. But thank god she has Batman to help her, as much as it pained me to say." He said. Bruce nodded, "Batman's pretty anxious to see how this all will turn out." He said. "I'm pretty sure he is. Now Meghan, I want you here next Wednesday so we can put you into labor." He said. I nodded, "Thank you, Doctor Macintosh." I said and we both left. "Twins! You're having twins. Out of all, you're due next week. This is way too soon." He said. I put my hand on his face, "Don't worry, it'll be alright."

He nodded, "yeah, I'm just worried." He said. "I am too." I agreed. "At least you can name one Gwyneth." He said. Smiled, "Yeah, at least that. We can name the other after our mother's." I offered. He nodded, "That sounds nice." He said and we drove to Wayne Manor, my new home. We walked in wit ha warm welcome from Alfred. "Alfred, did we have any mail?" He asked. "The usual bills and junk. By the way, how did Miss Shawl's appointment go?" He asked. "She's having twins, and she's due next week." Bruce answered for me. Alfred nodded, "Twins, did you say, boy or girl?" He asked. "Girls, Meghan and I are naming one after our mother's." He said. "That's lovely." He said. "Wait, I've been meaning to ask; how as there a pregnancy test on the bathroom counters?"

"Oh, I put it there, Bruce called and panicked about how you've been raped. That got me thinking that I should get one for your sake." Alfred explained. I nodded, "That makes sense, and thank you." I said. He nodded, "Anytime, Miss Shawl. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll make tea." He excused. He left and shut the door behind him. "Alfred's a sneaky one." Bruce said behind me. I laughed, "He sure is, you're lucky to have someone like him to take care of you." I said. He nodded, "Let's go have a walk in the gardens, shall we?" He suggested and we walked together, hand in hand. "I hope the girls look like you more than Jonathan, and act more like you." He said. I laughed, "Me too, we wouldn't want to put up with two mini-Jonathans." I said. "Are these children going to be half-human, half-vampire?" Bruce asked. I nodded, "Yeah, but it should be okay."

Bruce nodded, looking relieved. "If they ever do need to feed, they can feed off of you." I said. He shook his head, "No half-vampire's going to feed off of me." He said. "How about a full one?" I laughed, and playfully let my fangs grow out. He smiled and shook his head, "Nope. Speaking of vampires, don't you need to feed?" He asked. I shook my head, "I already fed three weeks ago." I said. "Do you have donors or something?" He asked. "I only have one, his name is Mark." I said. "Mark Hamill? Isn't that the one you saved from Scarecrow?" He asked. "Yeah, Mark was about to die of overdose from the fear toxin, I had to drain it from his system and had to transplant blood back into his system."

"How did you stop Jonathan?" Bruce asked. I laughed, "I used his fear toxin against himself." I said. Bruce laughed too, "That's funny." He said. I looked at the clock, "It's getting late." I noted. Bruce yawned in response, "Let's go to bed." I suggested, he nodded and we went to his bedroom. I noticed a photo frame on the nightstand next to me; I picked it up to reveal a picture that was taken of us on our first date. "I remember that." I smiled. He looked at the photo, "Oh yeah, that was fun." He said. I put the photo back on the nightstand, "How time flies, it seems like yesterday when we first met." I said. Bruce nodded, "I'm glad that all those memories are still alive, it would be horrible if we forgot any of it." He said. I nodded, "Don't worry, these memories will last us a lifetime." I assured. We lay down and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I smelled eggs and bacon, maybe even fried potatoes. I went to the kitchen to see Alfred cooking. "Good morning, Miss Shawl. Is Master Wayne awake yet?" He asked. I shook my head, "He's still sleeping, but I'm sure he'll wake soon." I said. He laughed, "I'm glad Bruce has someone like you, he's been so lonely." Alfred said. "I'm glad I have him in my life." I smiled. Bruce walked in and said good morning. "Bacon and eggs, yum I'm starving "He smiled and grabbed a plate. Alfred handed me one and I went to go sit on the table. "Oh, I almost forgot, you have a visitor, Master Wayne." Alfred said, letting the guest in. She was blonde, with green eyes and slim, like the girls on those 'Maybelline' commercials.

"Good-morning, Amelia. What's your business doing here?" Bruce asked. "I was wondering if you heard anything from Batman concerning about my husband." She said. "He's still tracking him down, don't worry, he'll stop him." He assured. Amelia nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Wayne. Oh, hello Meghan! I don't think you remember me, but we used to go to high school together." She said. I nodded, "I remember." I said, going back to the days she made fun of me and made me look like a fool in front of everyone. She smiled, "Are you and Jonathan still together? You two were so cute together." She asked. I shook my head, "No, we broke up." I answered. She frowned, "That's sad, I'm sorry. Hey, are you pregnant?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah."

"Who's the father? Is it Mr. Wayne?" She asked, playfully looking at Bruce. I shook my head, "I was raped by Jonathan." I said. She gave a good shocked expression, "Wow, I never thought he'd do such a thing." She said. I nodded, "But it's all sorted out." I said. She laughed, "I bet Bruce had Batman beat him up for you.' She said. "Something like that." I said and she left. "Amelia, I didn't know she knew you." I said. He nodded, "Her husband, you know him as Edward Nigma, or The Riddler, told her about me, she's been asking Batman to handle her husband's schemes." He said. I laughed, "Amelia Rosenburge married someone like Edward Nigma. She used to make fun of me when I dated Jonathan." I laughed. "I take it she made fun of you a lot."

I nodded, "Whenever she had the chance." I said. "That was mean of her." He noted. I nodded, "It was, she'd used to gather all her friends and put me in a trash can and laugh at me." I said. "Amelia did that? Why did she hate you so much?" He asked. "Her friends told me it was because I was more beautiful than her." I said. Bruce nodded, "That's pretty obvious, that you're more beautiful than her, I mean." He said. I smiled, "Thanks, but I'm over it. It's in the past." We finished our food and went for another walk. "Wait, what high school did you go to?" He asked. "Gotham's School for Gifted Youngsters." I answered. Bruce laughed, "That's funny, and my school was three blocks away from there." HE said. I nodded, "I didn't really like it there, a lot of people teased kids like us."

"Looks like it, if people like Amelia made fun of you." He said. We sat down on the bench in front of a fountain. He held my hand and rested his head on my shoulders, "I don't think Edward Nigma is going to surrender so easily." Bruce said. "It never is, you know, if Amelia's so worried about him, then why doesn't she go out to look for him?" I asked. He shrugged, "Whatever it is, I don't trust it. This is why I'm not going to look for him." He said. I nodded, "But you'll need to, he might kill people." I said. He shook his head, "He's a weird one, but he rarely kills." Bruce objected. We got up and went inside, not knowing what else to do.


End file.
